


Have a Cup of Tea

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Sickfic, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: The worst part about being sick at the Shack, Dipper decided, was Grunkle Stan making you his awful tea.Stan and Dipper have a short chat (or not).





	Have a Cup of Tea

The worst part about being sick at the Shack, Dipper decided, was Grunkle Stan making you his awful tea.

“C’mon, tea’s good for you!” said Stan, as the water was boiling. “S’pposed to be, anyway.”

“Grunkle Stan, this expired ten years ago! How is that ‘good for you’?”

“It’s still drinkable! It won’t _kill_ you, Dipper,” said Stan. “Why, Ma used tea that was decades old when she made it for me and…” He stopped, suddenly.

“Me and who?” asked Dipper.

“Me and my dad,” answered Stan. “Tea’s ready. Drink up.”

Dipper mulled that over, and sipped his stale tea.


End file.
